


You Like That, Little Brother?

by theloveeyouleftbehind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, First Time, I'm not proud, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, PWP, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Sam - Freeform, Sub!Sam, Supernatural - Freeform, Winchester - Freeform, brother on brother, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloveeyouleftbehind/pseuds/theloveeyouleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean catches Sam masturbating ad moaning his name, he shouldn't find this so arousing but they way Sam says his name makes him lose control. </p><p>I need more smut fics where Dean calls Sammy 'Little brother' and is more aggressive so I decided to write one. Don't leave nasty comments for thinking this is gross, it's fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Like That, Little Brother?

Dean had just gotten back from getting burgers from the small diner down the road. Him and Sam were in Rhode Island for a couple days and he was lucky enough to find a decent food joint close to where they were staying. As he approached the door to the room he stuck the key in and opened it, but paused when he heard a sound that was completely new to him.   
"Dean...Oh, Dean" Sammy moaned out. Dean was paralyzed the instant he realized what he was doing. Sam was jacking off to his own brother. Dean wanted to feel sick, he wanted to want to run in the opposite direction and scream but he didn't feel like he had to. Actually, it was taking all of him not to go in there and take over for Sam, but as he heard Sam moan his name once again he couldn't stop himself from opening the door further and closing it behind him, causing Sammy to open his eyes wide.   
"Dean, I uh...I can explain" Sam mumbled while trying to stuff his hard, leaking cock into his pants. His face was beat red as Dean stared at him. Dean walked over to him before stopping right in front of him, close enough so that Sammy's hair was brushing his face.   
"Don't stop" Dean whispered, tugging Sam's pants down so that were around his ankles. Sam's erection peaked up and stood against his stomach. Dean looked down and took it in with his eyes as Sam stared at him in surprise. Dean smashed his lips onto Sam's, claiming dominance over him with his tongue. Dean shoved him down onto the bed, separating their lips and crawled on top of him, grinding his body against his as he locked eyes with his brother. Sam tilted his head back in ecstasy as Dean continued to move and place kisses along his jaw and neck.   
"You like this little brother? You like me grinding against you and making your cock hard?" Dean asked him. Sam nodded quickly, not wanting Dean to stop for a second.   
Dean ripped Sam's shirt off and then flipped Sam around so he was lying on his stomach. He slid Sam's boxers off quickly before putting his fingers in his mouth and licking it all over to make sure he wouldn't hurt Sam too bad. He put his finger at the entrance not moving, waiting.  
"You want your big brother to fuck you? To make you scream out and clench your fist? Want me to fuck you like a girl Sammy?" Dean growled, "You want your big brother to come inside you? Want it so bad?"  
"Yes, Dean. Please D-Dean I need you" Sam whined.   
Dean plunged his finger inside of Sam, thrusting it in and out and moving it around to get Sam ready before putting in the second. Dean scissored his fingers making sure he wouldn't hurt Sam when he entered him. Dean removed his fingers, earning a whimper from Sam but before Sam could beg him for more Dean had plunged his cock into him. Sam moaned and arched his back in reply as Dean hit his prostate with each thrust, giving Dean the perfect opportunity to reach for Sam's cock and start pumping it along with the rhythm of his thrusts.   
"You like this Sammy? You like being so wrong? You like this little brother? Having your own brother make you moan his name?" Dean asked. Sam nodded, yelling Dean's name.  
"Dean I'm gonna come!" He yelled.   
"No, wait until I say" Dean barked at him. Sam whined in struggle but kept himself together as Dean thrusted into him faster, their skin flapping together.   
Dean hit his wall, coming into Sam as Sam let go at the same time, coming into Dean's hand an onto his own stomach.   
Dean fell next to Sam, wrapping his arm around Sam's waist pulling him closer so that he could put his lips on his sweaty shoulder.   
"This is wrong" Sam whispered.   
"But it feels right" Dean replied, placing a kiss on Sam's shoulder before closing his eyes and falling asleep next to his younger brother.


End file.
